The Sleepwalker
by Tresa Cho
Summary: When Sanzo falls under a trance, what can Hakkai do to wake him?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer- I do not own Saiyuki. Wish I did, but I don't.

This isn't the best story I've ever written, so please bear with me and any and all constructive criticism is welcome.

The Sleepwalker

The forest would have seemed like any other forest. It was dark green for the most part, with the occasional brown of a tree trunk showing through. The floor was matted dirt, from the hundreds of feet and tires that had crossed through since the forest's birth. Birds chirped merrily, and Goku replied to animal howls with enthusiasm. It appeared to be just like any of the other forests they had ever driven through.

Until Sanzo collapsed in the passenger seat.

Leave it to Sanzo to pass out while not wearing a seatbelt. The blonde tilted dangerously over the side of the jeep, and Hakkai, desperate to keep his companion from falling out, swerved the car hard. Centrifugal force yanked Sanzo back into the seat, and slumped him over the driver. Hakkai braked, and breathed out heavily.

"Goku, Gojyo, are you all right?" he turned.

Goku looked giddy, "Let's do that again!"

Next to the monkey was Gojyo, pale in color and gripping the side of the jeep tightly, "I don't feel so hot…" His eyes half-lidded, and his head dropped forward. He quickly caught himself, and jerked his head up, "So… tired…"

"Keep him awake, Goku," Hakkai ordered, suspecting foul play. The boy was thrilled with his charge, and proceeded to jump on Gojyo's lap, yelling at the redhead. Hakkai hefted Sanzo into the passenger seat, buckling him in securely. Hakkai tried to sense anything that seemed suspicious as he continued to drive. He couldn't feel anything. Either there was nothing here, or they were too far away from the source to notice it yet.

Yet Sanzo wasn't one to pass out randomly. There had to be a reason.

"Hakkai, are we there yet?" Goku yawned.

Hakkai jerked from his thoughts, and shot a quick glance at the map. He came as close as he ever had to cursing, and pulled the car to a stop. The forest stretched for miles in any direction. They wouldn't be out anytime soon.

"Why'd ya stop?" Goku leaned forward.

"We have to sleep here tonight, Goku," Hakkai unlatched himself from the car and climbed out. Goku jumped from the back, and looked around.

"Here? I don't see any restaurants!"

"Sorry, Goku, we can't make it to a town tonight. Hakyru is tired. And so is Gojyo."

"But I'm hungry!"

Hakkai smiled, "I know. Sometimes we have to sacrifice." He ruffled the younger one's hair playfully, "Go get Gojyo and help him lie down." Goku jumped away, pestering the water sprite until he was nearly delirious with madness and sleep.

After Gojyo  had been stretched out on the ground, Hakkai knelt beside him, "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm gonna hurl," the redhead grumbled, "What the hell's going on here?"

"I'm not sure," Hakkai lowered his voice, "Whatever it is, I don't like it. Try not to fall asleep." He stood, motioning Goku to take over. Within seconds, the monkey's cheerful voice rang in the clearing, loud enough to keep even the most soporific of drunks awake.

Hakkai walked back to the jeep, hurrying to get Sanzo out before his dragon transformed. The monk was not as heavy as he appeared, and Hakkai easily hefted him onto a sleeping mat. The blonde wouldn't respond to anything Hakkai tried, which was nothing short of shooting the pale head. Hakyru even nipped one of Sanzo's fingers, drawing blood. And still he had not awoken.

"Hakkai!" Goku trotted over, hands folded over his chest, "the pervert water sprite says that only a cigarette will keep him awake!" Hakkai shook his head, smiling. He drew a pack from Sanzo's pocket and handed it to Goku. The brunette skipped back to his station, yelling all the while.

He watched to make sure Gojyo didn't try and maim Goku in some way, then knelt beside Sanzo. The blonde's stillness was disturbing. He never lay this quiet. Even in sleep he tossed, haunted by nightmares from his childhood. Yet now, he was so silent Hakkai had to lean close to his chest to hear him breathe.

Perhaps he was just exhausted. They had fought a couple of hard battles the day before. And then Sanzo had been up that night, unable to sleep for some reason. Maybe exhaustion had finally claimed him. But then… Why was Gojyo also complaining of feeling faint? The link between the two was obviously that they were both part human. Hakkai and Goku were fully youkai. Any spell placed for humans would not effect them at all.

It was a warm night, and there was no need for a fire. If a wild animal came during the night, they would deal with it then. A fire was pointless in keeping them at bay.

Hakkai rolled out his mat next to Sanzo's, in case something happened to his condition during the night. Goku was already asleep next to Gojyo, snoring to wake the dead. The redhead had managed to stay awake longer than his watcher, but had fallen into slumber also. Hakkai worried about waking him in the morning. But they would deal with that problem when it came. For now, Hakkai felt he should get some sleep. They may need their strength tomorrow.


	2. Chapter Two

The rustling of cloth against cloth managed to pull Hakkai out of his light rest. He opened his eyes halfway, trying to determine what was moving. The sound came from next to him, Sanzo was sitting up. Hakkai smiled, "Sanzo, you're awake? That's good. We can move out tomorrow. It's too late to leave now." The blonde seemed not to have heard him. Hakkai furrowed his brows, "Sanzo?"

Vacant blue eyes captured his, startling him awake. Hakkai bolted upright, leveling his face with Sanzo's, "Sanzo? Are you… awake?"

"H-Hakkai…?" the words were spoken softly, "Where are we…?"

"We're still in the forest. You passed out while we were driving." Hakkai cocked his head at Sanzo. This behavior was remarkably similar to sleeptalking. "Perhaps you should lie down and rest some more. You look tired…"

Sanzo turned to him, looking at him but not really seeing him. "Hakkai…?"

Hakkai glanced behind him, wondering what the other was looking at, "Yes. I'm Hakkai." He looked back at Sanzo, to find the other pulling off his shirt. "Are you hot?" Hakkai tugged one of the arms, helping Sanzo get comfortable. The effort of losing the shirt seemed to have drained Sanzo. He sat still for a moment, staring at the cloth in his hands.

Then he looked at Hakkai again, and leaned forward. Surprised, Hakkai moved backwards slightly, keeping distance between himself and Sanzo. Sanzo leaned on his arm, once again bringing himself closer to Hakkai. Hakkai leaned backwards, holding himself up on an elbow. Sanzo crept forward again, kneeling like an animal over Hakkai, who ended up flat on his back.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai murmured, "What are you doing?"

The blonde made no response; merely staring quite intently at the other.

"Do you need something?" Hakkai asked softly, trying to act normal. What was going on? Why was Sanzo straddling his waist? Did he realize what he was doing? Was he even awake?

Sanzo continued to stare blankly. And then, in one rush of air, he said, "I need you."

A/N- Hint, hint: yaoi! Yes, yaoi is coming up next. Warning, if you don't like yaoi, or don't know what it means, please do not read on.


	3. Chapter Three

Not quite fully understanding, Hakkai cocked an eyebrow, "I'm right here. And from the looks of it, I'm not going to be going anywhere anytime soon."

Sanzo nodded, "Good." He bent down, moving his face closer to Hakkai's. His vacant eyes seemed to be searching for something on the brunette's features.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai was beginning to get slightly worried about his friend, "Is there something on my face?"

"Yes." Sanzo closed the distance between his lips and Hakkai's. Under him, Hakkai lurched in surprise, bringing up arms of protest to push him back.

"Sanzo!" Hakkai berated, flushing angrily, "What are you doing!?"

"Kissing you," the blonde stated.

"Yes, that I can see," Hakkai said, "What's gotten into you?"

Sanzo leaned down again, pressing his forehead against Hakkai's, "Love." He again brushed lips with the brunette, this time to less resistance.

"Why don't I believe that…?" Hakkai whispered between pauses for breath.

Sanzo shrugged, "Believe what you wish." He stretched out on Hakkai,  lowering his head to the brunette's neck, where he placed feather light kisses.

"Sanzo, please," Hakkai was starting to get worried. Sanzo was under some kind of trance. And he didn't know how to wake him. How far would this go? He could already feel Sanzo's hands working at the clasps to his shirt. The blonde seemed determined to finish whatever it was he had set out to do.

The monk had moved his mouth back up over Hakkai's, sliding his hands down the brunette's bared chest. When his lithe fingers passed over the scar on the youkai's stomach, they  both froze. Sanzo pulled back, shaking his head as if to clear it. Hakkai grabbed the monk's fingers away from his stomach. "Sanzo, go back to sleep," Hakkai ordered.

"No." Sanzo leaned down again, pressing on Hakkai's lips. The youkai fought this time, trying to push the monk off. Sanzo was too strong at this moment. At any other time, it would have been no problem. Yet, whatever held Sanzo's mind had also increased his physical strength. "Stop struggling," Sanzo murmured, "Isn't this what you want?"

"Not like this," Hakkai gasped, turning his head to the side, "Not like this."

"Then how?" Sanzo placed a short kiss again on Hakkai's mouth, following the movement of the brunette's face.

"Sanzo! Stop it!" Hakkai nearly yelled, putting his arm against Sanzo's chin to prevent any further movement. "Get off. You're not yourself."

"I am."

"No. The Sanzo I know would never show any form of emotion."

"People change at night," Sanzo's eyes were half-lidded. "Don't you want me?"

Hakkai furrowed his brows, his eyes glittering, "Not when you're like this." Now that Sanzo had stopped trying to pry his clothes off, Hakkai found his position almost comfortable. The monk's warmth was pressed against him, fending off the chill of evil in the forest. His breath feathered across Hakkai's cheeks, soothing him more.

Sanzo saw Hakkai relax under him, and even lower his arm. He shifted his body up a few inches to place a kiss on Hakkai's forehead.

"I thought I told you to stop," Hakkai sighed wearily, letting his arm fall onto Sanzo's, his fingers closing around hot skin.

"I don't listen to anyone's orders."

"Yes. I-" Sanzo clamped down on Hakkai's mouth again, this time allowing his tongue to probe through their lips. The youkai stiffened again, clenching his hands around Sanzo's arms.

The monk drew back a fraction of an inch, "Relax."

Hakkai inhaled deeply for breath, "I can't. Something's wr-" Sanzo silenced him yet another time, a bit harder than before. The youkai squirmed beneath him, gripping his arms hard. Hakkai couldn't say that it was painful. He couldn't say that he was uncomfortable. The reason he wasn't fighting as hard as he could have been, was because he had wished for this. For Sanzo to show any kind of emotion at all, whether it be towards him, Goku, or even Gojyo. Traveling with the stoic monk had proved stressful, with Hakkai worrying all the time about Sanzo's silence. Sometimes, Sanzo's grump face could be read as a mask of affection, but other times it was just a mask. A mask covering any feeling. It was frustrating, trying to become close to a stone figure as Sanzo.

The only reason he felt the cold metal circle press against his chest was because a mere second before the spot had been warmed by Sanzo. And the second after he realized it, a shot rang echoed in the glade.


	4. Chapter Four

Hakkai jerked, clenching his teeth hard. Sanzo hissed and yanked his head back, drawing a hand over his bloodied lips. The brunette had bit him. Sanzo blinked. Where were they? He glanced around, seeing Gojyo and Goku asleep on the far end of the clearing. The dragon was resting next to Hakkai's mat, undisturbed by any noise her master was making. The last thing he remembered was driving into the forest. After that it was very hazy. He couldn't remember.

The ground under him spasmed, and Sanzo looked down. His eyes widened, "Shit!"

Hakkai lay under him, glaring up at him. He gritted his teeth hard, losing color quickly. His breath came in wrenching gasps, fighting off the pain that assailed him. His bare chest was a mess of blood, right over his heart.

Sanzo dropped the gun from his hand. It hit the ground without a sound, its bloody muzzle rubbing in the dust. He had shot Hakkai.

How? When? Why?

The monk made a grab for his disregarded shirt, and pressed the cloth over Hakkai's wound. He glared nastily at Hakkai, "You bastard! What happened!?"

"You w-were… under some sort o-of…" Hakkai managed between gasps, "spell…"

"No shit. I must have been if I decided to waste a bullet on your sorry heart," he muttered, leaning hard on the wound. Pressure was the best way to stem blood loss. Hakkai was gripping his wrist tightly, enough to leave a bruise later. "If you knew I was under a spell, why didn't you do something?" he demanded.

The hand on his wrist slacked, and Hakkai's eyes fluttered dangerously.

"Bastard! Answer the question!" Sanzo barked. Hakkai's eye snapped open, yet while they were open, they were unfocused. "Dammit! Answer!" Sanzo yelled.

The brunette's mouth opened slowly, "I… I…"

Sanzo thumped hard on the wound, "You _what_? Don't close your eyes. Stay with me!"

Hakkai drew his breath sharply at the pain, "I couldn't!"

Grabbing the gun from the ground, he pointed it at the sleeping Goku's head. He couldn't fire that close, his arm was trembling too much. He shot the air at least a foot above the boy, yelling, "Wake up you goddam monkey! Get your ass over here!"

Goku jumped to his feet, leaping over to him, "Sanzo! You're awake!" He noticed Hakkai on the ground and blanched, "What happened?"

"Doesn't matter what happened," Sanzo growled, "I need you to get the bandages out of the bags. Get moving you idiot!"

Goku ran to their bags, situated near Gojyo's resting area. He ran back, holding out a single roll of the white cloth.

"What's this?" Sanzo asked, eyeing the roll.

"It's all we have left," Goku fidgeted anxiously from foot to foot. "Is Hakkai going to be all right?"

The youkai was making desperate choking noises, causing his chest to jerk under Sanzo's hold.

"Yes. He's going to be fine. Go get water." The monkey scampered off with an empty canteen.

A/N- Gomen ne, minna-san. I have been grounded. I will try to post more! Thank you for your patience!


	5. Chapter Five

The red of Hakkai's blood began to seep through the cloth Sanzo held pressed to the wound. "Bastard, can't you heal yourself?" he asked quietly. He knew the answer. Hakkai was weakened. He couldn't gather his energy to heal. If he did, it was risking tiring himself out, which would be the same as suicide.

"S-Sanzo…" his voice came as a faint whisper, "I… I can't…"

"I don't care," Sanzo growled, "If you fall asleep I'll kill you, you got that?" He closed his eyes, knowing that if Hakkai died, he had killed him anyway, "Keep your eyes open."

It was easier said than done. Every breath was a struggle, and Hakkai couldn't feel anything except the pain in his chest. If he was still holding Sanzo's wrist, he didn't know. He had lost motion of his arms and legs long ago. He could just barely feel cool fingers brush across his forehead, slicking back his hair from his eyes. "What can I do…?" a voice whispered in his ear, "How can I help…?" The voice was laced with sorrow.

Sanzo drew a bloodied hand through his blonde hair. If only there was some way to give Hakkai more strength. Then he could heal himself. As much as he hated to admit it, this death was one he didn't want to be responsible for. He had killed many before, but this one's death he feared.

There were stories of chi being increased by intercourse. He wondered vaguely if that applied to two men. Most likely not. And he wasn't willing to try. Not that far, anyway.

Sanzo bent forward and brushed his lips against Hakkai's, catching the other's breath in his mouth. He pulled back a mere fraction of an inch, and whispered, "Take me."

Hakkai's eyes searched his face, looking for any hint of sarcasm or joke. Sanzo sighed, his hot breath caressing Hakkai's neck. "My chi. Borrow it," he clarified, "Heal yourself. Now." He lowered his mouth again.

Almost immediately, Sanzo felt energy leaving him. It wasn't painful, it was just a dulling sensation. His body grew heavy, and he shifted positions to get more comfortable. Now the shirt he had used to stop the blood loss wasn't jabbing into his chest. He also stretched out his arms, pressing himself flat on Hakkai. He would be too tired to move after this.

A pair of arms latched around his neck, drawing him even closer than physically possible, meshing their lips together almost painfully. One of them had moved the cloth so that there was nothing separating their pounding hearts. Who it was, Sanzo didn't know. All that entered his mind was Hakkai's closeness- his feel, his scent, his movement.

And then, his lungs convulsed for air. They parted, each panting hard. Sanzo realized his fingers were laced into Hakkai's brown hair. He disentangled his hand and slipped it over Hakkai's chest, finding no wound. The brunette smiled gently, "It's healed."

Sanzo dropped back down, resting his head at the nape of the other's neck, "Dammit, now I'm exhausted."

"Thank you," Hakkai said.

"Shut up."

When Goku returned with the water, he found the two asleep, locked in each other's embrace. Hakkai wasn't dead, which was a good sign. Goku left the water next to the sleeping mat, and climbed back into his own bed.

**A/N**- Look for a sequel if reviews are strong enough for this one. I know I left a LOT of loose ends. Keep reviewing and I'll see what I can do. Thanks and good-bye!


End file.
